Y ahora ¿Qué?
by LizzieNoir
Summary: Después de una batalla intensa, Ladybug pierde su energía, quedando Marinette a media ciudad por recorrer. Chat Noir cabellerosamente decide llevarla a su balcón, pero olvidan a los paparazzis hambrientos de noticias... -MariChat-


**Y ahora… ¿qué?**

_**LizzieNoir**_

**MIRACULOUS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**\- **Hola Prrrrrrincesa, ¿Necesitas caballero? – Cierto gato negro le ofreció con una reverencia y alzando las cejas con total descaro a una sonrojada Marinette.

\- ¡Chat! No, no, yo, solo, estaba, parque, paseando, casa… - Era cerca de la media noche, y después de derrotar al akuma en turno, Tikki se quedó sin energía para volver a transformar a su portadora. Estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que las interrumpió el minino descarado.

-Oh, pues que raros tus paseos; de noche y justo al otro lado de la ciudad. Que yo sepa, este no es tu rumbo en París, ¿o sí?

-Y que yo sepa, esto no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí? – Molesta, Marinette siguió caminando. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera? Estúpido gato entrometido, no quería que sospechara de su identidad y ahí estaba, poniéndosele en bandeja de plata.

-Vamos prrrincess, no quería molestarte. Ven, te llevo a casa; en esta batalla no utilice mi Cataclismo, así que estoy completamente fuerte para ti. – Le dijo mientras hacía sus poses galantes.

-Pfff antes que me parta un rayo… - Y mientras lo decía, el cielo comenzó a descargar toda la electricidad que tenía acumulada. Ambos chicos quedaron con los pelos en punta por la intensidad, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-Anda, deja de hacerte del rogar y sube a mi espalda.

\- ¿A tu espalda? ¿En serio? – Incrédula, le dedico una mirada que Chat solo supo interpretar de una manera:

\- ¡Bien, entonces será a mi modo! – Y sin dejarla protestar, la cargó como princesa, justo cerca de su varonil pecho. Acalorada con la cercanía, Marinette desvió la mirada, pero se topó con un tierno ángulo de Chat: podía ver su cuello, su barbilla y su rubia - rebelde cabellera que se movía al compás del viento… Espera, ¿Ella pensaba eso? Sacudió la cabeza aturdida, intentando despejar su mente.

\- ¿Tus papás saben de tu sonambulismo turístico Marinette? – La pregunta sonó con burla, pero se notaba un deje de real preocupación.

-No, ellos… creen que estoy dormida – respondió cabizbaja.

-Mmmm, entonces supongo que aterrizaremos en el balcón, no queremos que castiguen a la princesa en la torre por sus travesuras – le dijo divertido guiñando el ojo.

-Bueno, sé que mi valiente caballero vendrá a rescatarme.

-Tenlo por seguro, siempre que lo necesite _mi Lady_ – dijo con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

Marinette se quedó impactada viéndolo, ¿Por qué le provocaba tantas emociones un simple gesto de su legendaria coquetería? Seguro que eso les decía a todas, si eso era… Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al balcón, hasta que la voz de Chat la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-Seeeeerrrrrvido _mi lady_, justo en el tejado; para que los reyes no se den cuenta de su desaparición nocturna.

-Gr-gracias minou… - Le respondió completamente sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía, pero qué calidez sentía con la tierna sonrisa del minino, la cual incluso se le hacía familiar. Con mucha delicadeza, Chat la bajo y la dejó justo frente a la trampilla de acceso a su cuarto. Él también estaba aturdido con la mirada de la azabache: ¿Siempre había sido tan tierna, tan cálida, tan valiente? No lo sabía, pero sentía como un imán lo acercaba más hacia ella… un relámpago rompió el mágico momento, y recordó que debía dormir si quería estar despierto en las clases del día siguiente. También su princesa debía dormir, pues solía llegar tarde siempre y no quería ser esta vez el culpable de su retraso.

-Eres muy valiente Mari, no gritaste ni una vez. Buenas noches princesa, que descanses – le besó el dorso de la mano, mientras un nuevo relámpago iluminaba todo el balcón; y con una última sonrisa, la dejó sola.

Marinette estaba aturdida, confundida, y muy enternecida. Definitivamente después agradecería al amable héroe el haberla ayudado sin pedir una explicación, ni recompensa. Entró a su habitación y sin siquiera cambiarse, se acostó en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida.

-..-..-..-

La mañana siguiente fue un caos. Todo mundo la señalaba, hablaban de ella, cuchicheaban a su espalda y simplemente no entendía el por qué. Se había bañado, cambiado y peinado como de costumbre en la mañana; tenía sus dos coletas de siempre, su bolso de siempre, su sonrisa de siempre; pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan observada?

Al entrar al salón, todo el grupo se quedó en silencio, a excepción de Alya que corrió a afrontarla:

-¡Marineeeeeetteee! ¡Oh-ci-e-los chica, tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles!

\- ¿Pero ahora de que estás hablando Alya?

-Ay por favor, ya no tienes que ocultarlo más, tontita. Todas las fotos están en internet, ¡son la pareja del momento! ¿Hace cuánto tienen esas románticas citas nocturnas? Por favor niña, les tomaron su mejor ángulo, ¡tienen la mirada más enamorada que he visto en mi vida! – Alya le mostró en su celular la evidencia: una fotografía (con un excelente enfoque e iluminación, a decir verdad) en donde se podía ver a Chat y ella frente a frente dedicándose la más tierna mirada enamorada del mundo.

Ella, atónita, comenzó a encajar todo en su cabeza… No, no eran relámpagos, eran _flashes_. Alguien los siguió, y tenía muy buena cámara. Todas las miradas, todos los murmullos… ¿Qué pensará ahora Adrien? ¿Realmente le sigue importando?

Con una firme mirada, Marinette echó un vistazo, pero su mente no podía ni siquiera el pensar una explicación de por qué quien fue su eterno enamorado se veía tan radiante, sonriente… y sonrojado…

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Esta idea estaba en mi mente desde hace un buen rato. De hecho, hay muchos fanfics empezados en mi laptop listos para llenar mi perfil ^^U  
Calculo que esta será una historia corta; estoy enamorada del MariChat, casi no se nota, ¿verdad?_


End file.
